


Son to father

by 3CaptainVox7



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comic: Soul of the Dragon (Power Rangers), F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt JJ Oliver, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Post Green with evil, Time Travel, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3CaptainVox7/pseuds/3CaptainVox7
Summary: AU: Set after Soul of the Dragon and Green with evil part five: J.J Oliver is hurt and is ordered to stay in bed but when he seeks out he ends up in Angel Grove with the original Power rangers including his father. (My first time writing J.J) ON HOLD for now
Relationships: Billy Cranston & Kimberly Hart & Tommy Oliver & Jason Lee Scott & Zack Taylor & Trini, Kimberly Hart/Tommy Oliver, Tommy Oliver and JJ Oliver
Kudos: 2





	Son to father

He hatted the doctor. He hatted not being able to fight and he wanted to fight but he was stuck here in the medical wing looking at a book that his father had sent him. He hatted the most was that his father isn’t going to be here until tomorrow, so he was alone here while his team was having fun without him. J.J Oliver sighed as he turned the page of the book, but he wasn’t really reading for he was too lost in his mind thinking about what his team could be doing. They could be at the park running around and having that picnic that he wanted to be apart of. J.J put the book down and let out a sigh. The room was quiet, and he hatted the quiet it meant that you hear your thoughts all the time. J.J sighed and looked at the book on his lap before he smirked and pulled the covers off of him and slowly got out of the bed wincing a little. J.J smiled a little before he slowly walked to the door and opened it a crack and looked around. J.J nodded and walked out of the room.

It was a bright day and J.J was glad that he sunk out of the medical wing. He didn’t care that he got in trouble, but he dreaded what did happen if he was caught. J.J shivered at this, but he shook his head as he walked to the park and smiled at kids running around. J.J then walked over to a bench and sat down groaning a little. However, no one noticed which he was glad of. _‘I should have thought this before.’_ J.J thought closing his eyes and sighing.

“Hey! Hey! Help me!” someone calling making J. J’s eyes open slowly. “Please he’s going to hurt me!” J.J groaned and stood up when he saw a young girl on the ground holding her hands above her face.

 _‘You can do this J.’_ He thought as he slowly walked over to the monster that had a sword in his hand. “Leave her alone,” J.J said using his ranger voice, but it wasn’t as strong as he thought. The monster laughed and pushed J.J a little. “Leave her alone,” J.J wared again moving his hand for his Morpher, but a rush of pain went through him, and he felt himself going backward. However, as he fell he felt something around him, and he blacked out.

_“Is he ok Billy?”_ J.J heard someone speaking but he didn’t open his eyes. The pain rushed over him once again.

 _“He seems like he appeared out of nowhere.”_ J.J heard another voice say but he didn’t recognize it. J.J opened his eyes. He saw six faces looking at him and the bright sun shining on him. “Are you alright?” J.J saw the boy in glasses ask him. He nodded and sighed.

“Yeah, just. Ow,” J.J said looking down to his Morpher that was in his holster. He must look strange to everyone at the moment. Then again they looked strange to him. Their outfits looked they were from the 90s. Oh no. He was in the 90s and these people are… ”Where am I?” J.J asked rubbing his side to ease the pain.

“You are in the park in Angel Grove,” the person in green said and J.J’s eyes grew wide. The person who said this was his father as a teen. His father after he was evil and freed from that spell that he warned him about. “Are you hurt?” his father asked him. J.J nodded slowly. He wasn’t going to lie to them about this because they can see the bandage on his side. “Alright. Don’t worry we will get you help,” his father said looking over his shoder. J.J heard someone run over to them.

“Help is coming,” he heard a new voice say. “Do you know his name yet?” J.J heard him ask. J.J knew that he should tell them. He looked up to see the worried faces of the rangers. Yes, these were the original Power rangers. J.J smiled a little and said:

“My name is J.J,” after he said this he closed his eyes and he passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, here we go my second PR CH story. Tell me what you guys think. Can You help? Maybe with plots or something. I’m still working on my Power rangers storys so this one might suck but I loved writing it. Thank you all for reading. Don’t worry I started the new CH for coming undone. I don’t know when I will get done with it. Thank you again and I will see you next time


End file.
